That Old Black Magic
That Old Black Magic is the 6th episode of the second season and the 28th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A trio of film students are the victims of a heart-stealing evil witch, who escapes from over 200 years of entombment, hunting for her magical scepter. Leo returns to help get the staff into the hands of the only person who can use the wand for good, The Chosen One, and bumps into Piper with her new love interest Dan Gordon. Trying to put the awkwardness aside, Leo, Piper and Phoebe find the Chosen One, who turns out to be a reluctant teenager named Kyle Gwydion, while Prue stumbles across the magical scepter. Ignoring Leo’s warnings, the Halliwell sisters attempt to find and defeat the witch and barely escape with their lives. Protected only by a fake courage potion concocted by Prue, Kyle saves the day, destroying the evil witch by using the magical scepter. The victory becomes bittersweet when Leo faces Piper’s choice to end their difficult romance and begin a new one with Dan. At the end of the episode, they all go to P3. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Dan Gordon *Jenny Gordon *Leo Wyatt *'Jack Sheridan' *'Tuatha' *'Kyle Gwydion' *'Betty' *'Treasure Hunter #1' *'Treasure Hunter #2' Beings Magical Beings *'Tuatha' Mortals *'Jack Sheridan' *'Kyle Gwydion' *'Betty' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Scrying For Something Lost ::Over a map :::a crystal on thread ::::should flow ::Name what is sought ::and the point will show 2x06-bos-scrying-for-something-lost.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows. 2x06-tco.jpg|Phoebe "scrying" for the first time. Tuatha's Book of Shadows Image:2x06-tuatha's-bos-03.jpg|To Disempower a Witch spell Image:2x06-tuatha's-bos-04.jpg|Entry page in Tuatha's book Spells To Disempower a Witch Tuatha casts this spell in 1999 to strip the Charmed Ones of their powers. The first time she cast this spell was solely to remove Prue's power however, after killing two more innocents and stealing their hearts for her spell, she was able to cast it a second time. :A Red Ribbon Tie :Round a Fresh Human Heart. :The Witch's Powers :Will Then Depart. :Enchant the Following: :Before The Passing of ::This hour :Take away ::All Their Powers. Potions * Phoebe uses the potion to Induce Sleep on Tuatha (failed). * Phoebe mentioned that she made a potion to Repel an Evil Threat. * Throughout the entire episode Tuatha uses a magical dust that does many things. Powers *'Shrinking' (through Magical Dust): '''Used by Tuatha to shrink the treasure hunters. *Remote Teleportation' ''(through Magical Dust): '''Used by Tuatha to teleport her Familiar to her Wand. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to move the paper with Betty's adress out of Jack Sheridan's pocket and into her hands. She later used it to open Betty's door and to fling Tuatha. Tuatha used it to summon her wand out of Betty's hands. Kyle flung Leo backwards using Tuatha's Wand and later entered in a battle of will with Tuatha, the two pulling the wand towards themselves telekinetically. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Kyle. *'Teleportation (through Magical Dust): Type of Teleportation used by Tuatha. *Molecular Combustion' ''(through Tuatha's Wand): '''Used by Tuatha to kill Betty. Kyle used it to blow up Tuatha's cloned Familiars and Tuatha herself. *Intangibility' ''(through Magical Dust):''' Used by Tuatha to take Joshua's heart out. *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper. *'Cloning:' Used by Tuatha's Familiar to clone itself. *'Calling:' Used by Kyle and Tuatha to call for Tuatha's wand. *'Sleep Induction' (through potion): Used by Tuatha to put Leo and Phoebe to sleep. *'Petrification: thorugh potion): Used by Tuatha to encase Piper's and Prue's feet in stone. *Power Stripping (though spell): Used by Tuatha to strip Prue's powers. '''Artifacts *'Tuatha's Wand ' was a powerful magical artifact owned by the evil witch Tuatha *'Scrying Crystal - '''A magical pendant used for Scrying. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|That Old Black Magic WB Trailer * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * This is the third episode in which the sisters lose their powers. * This is the last episode for Karis Paige Bryant (Jenny Gordon). She was written out of the show as the writers realized she served no real purpose, Dan says in Ms. Hellfire that she returned to her parents. * This episode marks the first appearance of Lochlyn Munro in his recurring role of Jack Sheridan. * This is the first time the Charmed Ones scry for something, a recurring element throughout the rest of the series. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * Shannen Doherty wears the same clothes she wore for her promotional pictures of the season. Glitches *When Jack puts the piece of paper, with Betty's address and phone number on it, in his pocket it is folded once by Betty and then Jack sort of folded it before he put it in his pocket. When Prue telekinetically pick-pocketed Jack, it was perfectly folded twice. References to other books,movies,mythology *The storyline where the three filmmakers find the witch Tuatha is a nod to the film "''The Blair Witch Project" (1999). *The episode title is a refrence to the song of the same name. *The storyline of the seventh son of the seventh son is based on the book, "Seventh Son (Tales of Alvin Maker)". *Brigid Brannagh goes on to star in the Lifetime series Army Wives, ''which coincidentally also stars Drew Fuller. Episode Stills 206aa.jpg 206b.jpg 206d.jpg 206e.jpg 206f.jpg 206c.jpg Brigid-brannagh-charmed-co.jpg Quotes :(Piper and Leo walk in the solarium.)'' :Piper: It's not that it isn't great to see you, Leo, because it is. But you can't just orb in whenever it's convenient. :Leo: It's never been a problem before. :Piper: Yeah, well, things have changed. :Leo: I can see that. :Piper: Leo ... :Leo: Sorry, wasn't fair. Where's Prue? :Piper: At work. :Leo: Fine. Then we'll have to start without her and your friend Dan has to leave now. :Piper: Oh, really? Why? :Leo: Because you and your sisters have a very big problem. A magical problem. Look, this isn't personal, it's business. :Piper: What else is new? :Piper: Okay, so how old is he now? :Leo: See, over there. (Leo points and you see a teenage boy getting picked on.) :Piper: He's a high school student? :Phoebe: And he's a nerd. :Leo: Hey, I didn't choose him, they did. If he can help save your lives, that's all I care about. :Piper: Leo, he's a teenager. How can we let him go up against Tuatha? She'll destroy him. :Leo: Not if he finds the wand and learns how to use it. Besides, she knows he's the Chosen One. If we don't help him, she'll find him and destroy him anyway. :Phoebe: Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice. :Piper: This is wrong. He should be battling acne at his age, not evil witches. :(Prue, Piper and Phoebe run in.) :Phoebe: What was that crash? What happened in here? :Leo: A little training, that’s all. :Prue: That’s all? Do you have any idea how much that’s gonna cost to fix? :Piper: Well, I know who’s gonna be fixing it. Leo, what if somebody saw you? :Leo: Someone like neighbour Dan? Hey, you’re bleeding. (You see a cut on Piper’s forehead.) :Piper: It’s nothing. :Phoebe: Okay, this is the potion to induce sleep, this one is to repel an evil threat, and that one puts out a fire. :Prue: What kind of potion does that? :Phoebe: None. It's water. (a look from Prue) I didn't have a lot of time, it was the best that I could do, okay? International Titles *'French:' Un Coup de Baguette Magique (A Wave of Magic Wand) *'Polish:' Stara dobra czarna magia (Good Old Black Magic) *'Czech:' Černá magie (Black Magic) *'Slovak:' Stará čierna mágia (Old Black Magic) *'Italian:' Quella vecchia bacchetta magica (That Old Magic Wand) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America): '''Esa vieja magia negra ''(That Old Black Magic) *'Hungarian: '''A varázspálca ''(The Magic Wand) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''A Escola da Magia Negra ''(The School of Black Magic) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Aquela Velha Magia Negra (''That Old Black Magic) *'Russian: '''Eta drevnyaya chërnaya magiya ''(That Ancient Black Magic) *'Finnish: '''Vastentahtoinen valittu ''(Involuntary Chosen) *'German: '''Der Auserwählte ''(The Chosen One) *'Serbian: '''Ta stara crna magija ''(That Old Black Magic) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2